


Bosco.

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Sic Parvis Magna 'verse. [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Kid - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Aiden Alexander Winchester wanted was a dog. And now he'll just have to convince his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosco.

“Dad?”  
Sam folded down his newspaper and stared at his son in front of him with his hands in his pockets with a sheepish look on his face.  
“Whatever you or your father broke and/or stole, I am not bailing you guys out. Again.”  
“Not, it’s not that. I-I…” Aiden scratched his head.  
“Yoooooou what?”  
“I want a dog.” Aiden stated.  
“DID SOMEONE SAY DOG?!” Gabriel suddenly appeared with a giddy look on his face.  
Sam got up and headed to the kitchen “No. No way. Not after what happened with Shep, I’m not letting you two have another dog.”  
Gabriel waved his hand dismissively “That was on accident!”  
“He fell off the roof, Gabriel!”  
“And landed on a mattress, thanks to me.”  
Sam opened their fridge and reached for a water bottle, but changing his mind, he grabbed a beer bottle instead.  
Aiden rushed in front of his father, hair flopping everwhere.  
“Please, Dad? I’ll take care of him and brush him and feed him and everything. Pleeeeeeeeease?”  
Then he did it. He gave Sam the biggest puppy eyes, big enough to put Cas to shame.  
Gabriel gave a low whistle “Damn. He does it better than you, Samquatch.”  
“I know I’m going to regret this.” Sam muttered “Fine. We’ll go to the shelter.” He downed the rest of his beer.  
“HE CAVED! HE CAVED!”  
Gabriel and Aiden chanted around the kitchen, dancing like madmen.  
They all piled into the Swaggerwagon and headed to the local shelter.  
“Hello there!” The girl behind the front desk chirped “Welcome to the Carmel-By-The-Sea animal shelter! Can I help you?”  
Sam smiled “Yeah, hi. Um, my son wants to pick out a dog.”  
“That’s great! If you guys would just follow me to the back.” She held open the door, as Aiden sped through.  
“Thank you, Becky.” Gabriel said, reading her name tag.  
Barks and yips resonated off the brick walls.  
“Is there a kind you have in mind?” Becky asked Aiden  
“Uh, big.”  
Becky laughed “Okay. I think I have the perfect one.”  
She led them down the end of the hall and unlocked the cage. She came out with a black bundle in her arms.  
“They found him yesterday wandering the streets. He’s perfectly healthy, but we haven’t named him yet. He hasn’t taken a liking to anybody yet. I have a strong feeling that he’ll love you.” Becky gently set the dog down in front of Aiden “He’s a Great Dane, one of the biggest dogs around. He’ll get a lot bigger when he’s older, I promise.”  
The dog slowly got up and started sniffing Aiden and circling him. Finally, he stopped and stretched into a downward dog pose.  
“Is he bowing at our son?” Gabriel whispered to Sam  
“I think he is.”  
Aiden slowly bowed his head and waiting for a reaction.  
The dog suddenly leaped onto Aiden and started licking his face.  
Aiden squealed with joy and laughter “Papa! Papa! I want this one!”  
Sam looked at Becky “I guess we’ll be taking him.”  
Becky put the dog on a red leash and led them back to the front desk.  
“Alrighty, what do you want to name him?”  
“Bosco.” All three boys said in surprise unison.  
“Looks like you've thought this one through.” Becky laughed “Last name?”  
“Winchester.” Sam answered.  
Becky quickly typed in all their information and gave him papers to sign as Bosco’s tags were being engraved.  
“Okay then. He’s officially yours, kid.” Becky gave the leash to an absolutely giddy Aiden.  
He looked up at his fathers “Thanks, guys.” Happiness completely oozing out of every pore.  
Sam and Gabriel smiled as Bosco dragged Aiden out the door.  
“Yep, I’m definitely going to regret this.” Sam chuckled.


End file.
